Fangirls
by chocolatekuni
Summary: Because everyone loves them.


It was a beautiful day in Tokyo. Not too cool, not too hot. Perfect for playing tennis. In fact, the weather was so good that Coach Ryazaki couldn't pass up the opportunity to schedule a practice match with Hyotei.

And so, as the regulars of Seigaku and Hyotei battled it out on the courts, they were loudly cheered on by their faithful fangirls who obviously had nothing better to do.

In the hopes of saving some time (after all, even regulars have homework!), it was decided that if the match reached 6 games all, it would be considered a draw. This seemed like a good way to save some feelings from getting hurt.

So far, the score was tied, Hyotei had won 2 matches, Doubles 1 and 2, and Seigaku and retaliated by winning Singles 2 and 3. The winner would be decided by Singles 1, Tezuka vs. Atobe.

Atobe smirked and he held his had out for a handshake. "Ahn~ Tezuka, we meet again. This time, you won't be let off as easily as last time. Be awed by my prowess."

The Atobe fangirls (and fanboys) cheered. "Kyaa~~~ Atobe-sama is the best!"

Tezuka, used to this kind of display, didn't even bat an eyelash as he took the offered hand. "Let's not get careless."

Now it was Tezuka's fangirls turn to squeal. "Do your best Tezuka-sama!"

Nearby, the quieter, but no less supporting regulars stood.

Ryoma pulled his hat down. "Che. They're too loud." The youngest regular sat under the shade of a tree, drinking Ponta.

Eiji pouted. "Nyaa~~~ Buchou so lucky, he has so many fangirls."

"Saa… As expected of Tezuka." Fuji's smile widened.

They were interrupted by a particularly high pitched cheer. Tezuka had won the first point. All the Tezuka fangirls were making it a point to rub it into Atobe supporters, who were currently sulking.

"Ha! Tezuka-sama is so much better than Atobe."

"Is not! Atobe-sama was just testing Tezuka."

As if to prove this statement, Atobe scored a point to even the score.

"See, we told you so! Atobe-sama is much better at tennis than your stupid 'Tezuka-sama'. Plus he's way more handsome." Dreamy sighs erupted from Hyotei supporters while Tezuka's fangirls just scoffed.

"Yeah right. Have you seen how Tezuka's hair gleams in the sunlight? And his eyes…" A sigh came from the love-stricken girl. "His eyes are like beautiful sparkling dimonds that stare straight into your heart."

A snort was heard. "Well, Atobe's hair is always perfect. Did you know that he spends two hours brushing it? It's so silky and smooth… And Atobe-sama's eyes are like a ferocious storm, unpredictable and powerful…"

"Oh yeah? Well Tezuka's glasses make him look more handsome and mysterious." The fangirl smirked. She had this battle in the bag.

"That's nothing compared to Atobe-sama's beauty mark. It makes him look sophisticated, and he wouldn't be complete without it."

Or not.

"Well, Tezuka wears lilac boxers. Only real men wear lilac."

"Che. Atobe wears PINK boxers. That's WAY more manly than lilac."

A few minutes later…

"Tezuka can, like, fish, hike, and climb mountains! What can your stupid Atobe-sama do?"

"He can buy everything he wants too. And he's richer than your Tezuka-sama."

"Tezuka is the most intelligent."

"Atobe is the most pompous."

Sensing defeat, the Tezuka fan made one last try. "Tezuka is the most unsociable person in the world."

"Well, Atobe is biggest diva in all of history!"

"Tezuka has the biggest stick up his butt."

"Atobe is the biggest spoiled brat ever."

Atobe twitched. "What did you say?"

The fangirl gulped. When had they finished the match?

"Get out of Ore-sama's sight."

A frightened squeak was heard while the fangirl fleed.

The Tezuka fan breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe.

"20 laps."

Or not.

Desperate, she tried protesting "But-"

"30 laps."

"Hai." Could he even assign laps to someone not on the tennis team? Tezuka sure could be scary. She must be sure to add his scariness to his growing list of strengths. Then again, she might have to create a new list. A list of his faults, she thought as she started running her laps.


End file.
